


Behind Closed Doors

by HolographicCEO



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolographicCEO/pseuds/HolographicCEO
Summary: Liam helps Rachel back inside after kissing her in the hedge maze. They part for the night and he is left wondering and yearning.
Relationships: Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Kudos: 11





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read  
> Liam belongs to pixelberry

He led her back inside, helping her up the stairs and to the landing. “This is where I must bid you good night, my fair lady Rachel,” he spoke softly turning to her and taking her hand in his and bringing it up to his lips, “It has been a truly wonderful night.” He gazed at her for a long time. With her mask in his way he memorized her eyes and lips. He found her icy grey eyes staring back into his deep blue ones. 

"Agreed, your highness.” She gave him a small curtsy in return, “Sweet dreams...”

He nodded, not wanting to let go but he must. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Reassurance, along with something unspoken. 

“Lady Rachel!” They looked up. It was Maxwell. He was waving at her. She looked back, “I’ll see you tomorrow… sleep well.” 

She slowly let go of his hand and turned towards the stairs and slowly walked up. He watched as she followed Maxwell back to her rooms. He knew he would take good care of her, but a hint of jealous pricked his heart.

He turned towards the other flight of stairs and headed towards his own chambers. His butler opened the door and shut it after the prince entered. Leaving the man to stand in the dark with his thoughts. He took off the mask with a sigh. He set it on the dresser as he walked towards the closet, slowly undoing his clothes. His thoughts drifting to her hands. The way her hand fit in his, the feeling of her hand on his shoulder. His mind thought of her hands through his hair, her hands unfastening his tie instead of his own. 

He started to feel his cock twitch at the thought. His mind imagined those hands on him, those nimble fingers hot on his skin. He shrugged his jacket off and to the floor. A soft moan escaped his lips, “Rachel…”

He unbuckled his belt, his mind raced to the happenings just moments ago in the hedge maze. What if he had let his guard down? Let her fingers find themselves on his belt. Her hands loosening the buckle and pulling it aside. His cock started to swell and ache against his trousers. He cursed himself for feeling this way but he had been enamored with her since he saw her at the bar. He couldn’t get over how she looked that night, and look at him now after seeing her in that white dress. He clung to her curves as if she was sewn into it. He hurried off with the rest of his clothes as his mind wondered back to her. He couldn’t keep his eyes off her. The curve of her ass, the swell of her breasts. He imagined what they looked like under that dress. Did she even wear underwear tonight? He groaned at the thought. He laid on the bed and pulled a pillow over his face as his cock throbbed at the thought. She fit perfectly against him when she kissed him. She inspired several things within him. He tossed the pillow aside. He couldn’t ignore the ache in his erection any longer. His hand gripped his cock as he gave himself a small squeeze. His mind’s eye pictured her again.

Her black hair, those icy blue eyes the pierced straight to his heart like Eros arrow. Her red lips, flushed red like his favorite apple. He wanted another taste. His hand gave himself a slow stroke as he continued to picture her body. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the swell of her breasts. Another stroke and soft groan of her name. He wanted his hands on those breasts, the soft supple skin. He wanted to bury his face between them. Lavish them with his mouth. What color were her nipples? A soft dusky rose, probably. He’d lick and suck those nipples until they were hard and pert. He wanted to feel her quiver with pleasure from his ministrations. He had to slow his own hand down. He would make himself come undone far too quickly from just thinking about her breasts. There was more of her to worship, and he was ready to lay at her alter forever.

He felt himself ease back from the edge as he continued with the image of her body in mind. He would kiss his way down her torso, eager to feel her soft skin against his own. He would find his way to her belly button, soon down to her hips, kissing across her pelvis, ignoring the one place he so desperately wanted to bury himself in. Would she be trimmed? Did she leave herself naked there too? Would she be a free spirit and let her mound be as wild as she was? He let his mind settled on trimmed but he was excited to find out. He continued to stroke himself slowly as he thought about her pussy. He thought how inviting it looked. He was eager for a taste. 

His mind pictured him spreading her open, paying close attention to her clit first with his fingers then his mouth and tongue. Her moans would sound like the greatest symphony. He sighed softly as his thumb brushed over the head a few times. Focusing again on making her come in his mind. He’d switch between strokes of his thumb on her clit and flicking his tongue over her. His hand strokes faster over himself, imagining her singing and sighing as he brought her closer and closer. He’d be a dedicated lover. Focusing on making this woman feel on top of the world. He had to slow down again. He’d make himself come for real before dream Rachel.

He bit his lip as he focused on increasing her pleasure in his mind, testing the waters with slowly sliding a finger into her. He sighed softly, “Fuck…” 

He thrusts into his own hand slowly as he thrusts a finger into her, imagining how warm and wet she’d be. Maybe she was a virgin? No. Probably not but he didn’t care though. He’d work to be the last person she’d ever need. He groaned softly, hearing her in his own mind crying out for him, begging for more. He’d oblige, of course, he wouldn’t deny her anything. He’d give her what she wanted, more.

He’d add another finger, hearing cry out in pleasure as he worked those fingers inside her, feeling her stretch a bit around his fingers. He pumped himself in time with his fingers in his mind. He was close. He wanted all this to be real. 

He stared up at the ceiling, as he pumped faster. He imagined his fingers finding that special spot inside her that made her see stars. Focusing on that his fingers pumped faster. The sound of her calling for him filled his mind, “Liam…my king…” 

He’d beg her to come for him. Willing it in his mind. He imagined how her walls would flutter then squeeze around his fingers as she came around him. He felt his own orgasm approach, the balloon in the pit of his stomach about to burst. He’d help sooth her through her orgasm. He’d pulled his fingers out and taste. She probably tasted like Cordonia Ruby. A pleasant mix of sweet and tart. 

That popped the balloon in the pit of his stomach and he felt pleasure was over him. He stalled his hand as he came, thick ropes falling on his stomach and he called out her name, “Rachel! My queen…” He groaned softly as he lazily thought about whether or not she’d want a taste of him. 

He laid back on the bed as he steadied his breathing and sighed. The sooner this social season could be over the better. He had already made his choice and his choice was her.

**Author's Note:**

> Like comment constructive criticism always welcome


End file.
